The present invention is directed to a method for renewal of an inner face of a roll mantle of a suction roll in a paper machine, as well as to equipment used in such a method.
From time to time, inner faces of mantles of suction rolls require surface-processing, since the seals placed at the contact points between the suction box of the suction roll and the roll mantle abrade the inner face of the mantle during operation. In a paper mill, such reconditioning and regrinding of the mantle has previously required detaching of the mantle portion of the suction roll from the suction box and transportation of the suction roll to be reconditioned out of the paper mill for separate machining. The transfer of heavy rolls for grinding of the inner faces has therefore involved high transfer cost, while the machining of the inner face of the roll has also been a time-consuming and costly operation.